Prompts
by Madness Kinesis
Summary: A collection of accepted prompts to aid me in recovering my inspiration. PM me if you have a prompt in mind, and we will negotiate. Rating will stay high since I cannot make any promises, most likely to contain language, violence and sexual themes. Thank you!
**(Prompt: I will give you an idea! (as always I'm doing it again) Well! You should do the fanfic longer and Let wendigo live... And let kid kidnapped again.. Oh but with a stronger witch that uses hypnotism! And she hypnotize Kid! And kid will fight patty and Liz! And kid will enter the madness! But with diff powers because the witch transfer half of her power to kid! And kid use an ax! (Oh! How I love axes!) And the ax name is Bell! I hope I've been a help)**

 **(I shortened it down to fit in one chapter. This contains language, violence and suggestive themes. Thank you!)**

The sound of compressed soul wavelengths against cold metal was almost deafening. The dark blasts of energy hesitantly flew in place of bullets toward the blade of the oversized axe, the wielder having moved it down to defend themselves. All the while covering ground between them and the twin sisters.

The dark figure was clothed in white and wore a black cloak to conceal their face. Their short height made for an easy dodge, and their martial artwork only contributed to their skills. The axe whispered something, like a banshee's plea, and the wielder swung it up into the air.

With a rolling and rotating motion the axe was enveloped in a blue light. The handle split off into two slender legs, the blade unveiling a busty figure with long, flowing locks of black night. With a flash of light and the thud of bare feet on pavement, the girl tucked some ebony hair behind her freckled ear and watched her wielder as they skidded to a halt.

Liz was panting from her injuries, her sister held tightly in weapon form between angered and shaky hands.

"Who are you?!" Liz demanded, trying to hold the mysterious pair at gunpoint. "What do you want?"

The girl began to giggle and walked beside the hooded figure, hooking her veiled arms around their shoulders and nestling her head into their neck. She was taller than them with an hourglass body and dressed like a gypsy dancer from old French history.

"I'm Bell," the girl introduced herself, "and this is my dear partner." She nudged their jaw with her nose.

The figure was strangely blank. Like an empty shell of a person (or whatever they were).

"We wanted to pay you a visit, and to give you DWMA brats a present for all your efforts." Bell flashed a pearly smile. Her teeth had patterned swirls, appearing to be tattooed.

"A present..?" Liz asked carefully.

Bell nodded and grasped the back of her partner's hood, pulling it down.

Liz gasped, her eyes widened into saucers and her grasp on Patti tightened.

"Kid!" She cried out.

It was indeed her missing meister.

The young Shinigami looked as though he'd had the best sleep of his life, with a resting face and a calm expression. His hair colors had been swapped- the stripes now black and the usually golden eyes a striking pinkish color with a hypnotizing swirl for a pupil. He didn't seem bothered by the girl being all touchy-feely on him, and Liz knew at that instant that they must have brainwashed him.

"What did you do to him?!" Liz angrily demanded, feeling angry tears stinging her eyes.

"Why, I haven't done anything," Bell said with a pout, "it was my mama who made him mine."

"Kid isn't yours! He's mi- ours, I mean, he belongs to no one!" Liz stumbled over her words, a hazy blush coming to her cheeks.

Bell laughed and took the emotionless Shinigami by the hand and threaded their fingers together. She tugged him in by it and pressed her body to his back, her hands now resting over his shoulders. She was pushing Liz's limits, making her blood boil. It was a disgusting sight, seeing this _wench_ putting her _filthy_ hands all over _Liz's_ Death the Kid...

"Awh, did I touch a nerve?" Bell taunted, smirking. She crossed the line when she took Kid by the flawless chin and ghosted her cherry lips over his pale ones.

"You bitch! I'll kill you!" Liz shouted.

Bell laughed again, a teasing and hyena-esque laugh. She was mocking her. Mocking her concern, her dignity, her emotions, her _pain._

With that, Liz let out a battle cry and charged forward, firing shots at Bell, who dodged with an elegant spin.

"Kitty," Bell called casually, and Kid looked her way, "let's show them what we can do. Dance with me."

He needed no further instruction and parted his feet in a swift slide, one forward and the other back, and threw his arms in opposite directions, fingers to the sky and pointing to the ground as his beautifully shaped wrists stuck out. His face turned away, eyes closing, like a salsa move.

Bell assumed a stance with both arms up but elbows bent back behind her head, hips out and one leg forward, in the same leg position as her victim. Her ocean eyes closed as well, and the two were still.

Until Kid flicked his stance to the opposite side and Bell copied, the twosome facing each other, and began spicy spins and slides until they were flush against each other.

Kid slung his arm around her waist and dipped her, taking a knife from his belt loop and placing the blade between her teeth. She sunk her body as low to the ground as she could, then pulled herself back up and grasped his shoulders, faces close. The salsa dancing was spicy and steamy, it gave Liz the feeling of when you inhale the steam of a shower and your lungs become a rainforest.

As they danced together, a shackle on Kid's soul came undone and he pulsed. Bell felt it and grinned, whispering to him that he should show off his new power to his ex-friends.

Kid did not respond, simply dipped her again and let her up slowly. She stepped backwards and leaned on a nearby wall, twisting the knife against her fingertip.

He turned and faced Liz, his fists balled at his sides and expression blank. He slowly stepped forward, standing on his toes strangely. As he grew closer his hands glowed and the swirls in his eyes flicked between the dark pink and a brilliant emerald. His hood cloaked around his body with the sudden gust of wind that blew it.

Liz found herself backing up, wondering why Patti was being so quiet and not trying to talk to Kid. If anyone could snap Kid out of this, it was Patti, right?

Before she realized it Liz was struck by a surge of magical energy. It blasted her backwards and into another building, she could practically feel her shoulder's spreading crack. She fell to the stone with a thump and the weapon form of her sister slid away. She was winded, coughing a few times as she struggled to take in enough air.

Kid lowered his steaming hand and raised the other, readying for another strike.

This resumed for a few moments. Kid tossing her around like a ragdoll, relishing in her shrieks and temporarily turning his attention to Patti when she tried to grab his arms and subdue him. But a strike to her temple was enough to get the busty blonde off of him. Just when Kid was about to being down his foot and cave in Liz's chest, she gave him a look. A wallowing, mournful and longing look.

Despite the blood bubbling from her mouth, she uttered, "I love you, Death the Kid. Wherever you are."

As if her words stuck a cord, her ex-partner lowered his foot safely, turned on his heel and walked back to a smirking Bell.

"Come now, Kitty. Mama's expecting us."

With only a glance back, Kid left with the witch's daughter. But when he looked back at Liz and Patti, the last thing Liz saw before exhaustion overtook her was the flash of gold across the hypnotized eyes. Shimmering, if only for a moment.

She wanted to wipe the tears for him, but she soon succumbed to the tired darkness.

She passed out.

 **(Woo, first prompt! Thank you so much for giving me this, I hope you liked it. PM me if any of you have a prompt you'd like to see written. Thank you again!)**


End file.
